Entre el Bien y el Mal No Hay Lugar
by pao-chan200
Summary: NO YAOI SxOC CxOC, para tomar el mando del reino y del ejército Uchiha, debo emprender el legendario viaje a las Montañas Infinitas, para recibir la bendición de la Diosa Guerrera Alejandra, para así cumplir con mi destino, qué nos espera?, no lo se...
1. Un Destino Que No Puede Ser Cambiado

**Entre el Bien y el Mal No Hay Lugar.**

**Konichiwa Minna! :D, akí de nuevo con mi nueva historia, titulada: "Entre el Bien y el Mal No Hay Lugar", un CROSSOVER de NARUTO y FINAL FANTASY VII, tomando como personajes principales de estos a SASUKE UCHIHA y CLOUD STRIFE, es fic, aclarando no es YAOI, ES UN SASUKExOC y CLOUDxOC, poniendo "Sasuke U. & Cloud S." porque como dije los usaré a ambos en este fic :D, de romance y aventura, agradeciendo la gran colaboración de mi amiga ALE-CHAN, que como en el otro fic de Vampire Knight, me esta ayudando a escribir este fanfic, ARIGATO GOZAIMASU ALE-CHAN X33 TK1CH. Espero les guste este fic.**

**Ni los presonajes y lugares pertenecientes a los mundos de Naruto y FFVII me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Square Enix, espero les guste, ya me callo, vuelvo a hablar al final del cap, disfrutenlo ^^.**

* * *

ACLARACIONES XD (las de todos mis fics XD):

-bla bla-conversación

-_bla bla-pensamientos_

_-"bla bla"-sueños y recuerdos_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un Destino que No Puede Ser Cambiando.**

El mundo es muy extraño, hay guerras que causan dolor, muerte, tristeza, pero también hay tranquilidad, paz, pero en realidad es una paz engañosa que en cualquier momento termina sin avisar. Me encuentro en el año 1670, en el continente de las Rocas, poblado de la Hoja, soy primogénito del gran soldado y rey Uchiha, mi madre, la reina, es experta en la magia de curación y de invocación, le esta enseñando esta última a mi hermana menor Paola, ella ya es experta en magia de curación, yo se poco sobre estas magias, yo práctico el combate, desde los 5 años comencé a practicar el combate para cuando llegue la hora convertirme en el líder del ejército de mi país, es mi deber como hijo de la familia Uchiha, debo decir que me gusta entrenar, se puede notar, lo hago con mucha energía y concentración, no vemos mucho a mi padre, suele ir a verme practicar, tiene que atender asuntos de la corona, y bla bla bla. Ahora me encuentro en el salón sagrado junto con mi hermana, oramos por que todo salga bien el la batalla en la cual mi padre estará al frente, por ser un reino fructífero, los países de otros continentes nos quieren derrotar y hacer de nuestro reino parte del suyo. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y tengo 22 años.

-Listo-responde mi pequeña hermana de 18 años, es dulce y algo torpe, pero siempre me esta apoyando-¿onii-san?-me saca de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto

-Ya debemos regresar-me dice mientras se levanta, no se como las mujeres pueden aguantar estar con esos vestidos tan largos y estorbosos-onii-san-jala mi cabello

-Ya voy-digo molesto, mientras ella se ríe, salimos de ahí y vamos al campo del cuartel del ejército, ahí se encuentra este, mis padres y ministros de la corte

-Hemos vuelto-digo como si nada, mi hermana se acerca a mi padre y lo abraza, a pesar de se estricto nos procura y cuida, le corresponde el abrazo, yo me acerco donde mi madre

-Despídete de tu padre Sasuke-me pide, me acerco a él

-Cuídate-es lo único que digo, me mira con orgullo y revuelve mi cabello ¬¬

-Protege a tu hermana y a tu madre, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Sasuke-eso me sonó a despedida, me sorprendí, ¿qué quería decir?

-Lo haré-concluí, fue le dio un beso a mi madre, hicimos una reverencia y subió a su caballo, se abrieron las puertas del cuartel, vimos como se fue el ejército todos con armaduras en sus caballos, estuvimos ahí hasta que las puertas se cerraron, regresamos al palacio. Me fui a mi habitación me recosté en mi cama con las brazos en la nuca, mi mirada sobre el techo pensando en lo que me había dicho mi padre, nunca me lo había dicho como lo hizo en esta ocasión

-Onii-san-llama a la puerta, suspiro con algo de fastidio

-No estoy-digo sin más, escucho que ella bufa, me río interiormente, cierro los ojos

-Te matare por no abrirle a tu linda y amble hermanita-dice desde la orilla de la cama, en un tono "macabro"

-¿En qué momento entraste?-me siento-levántate de ahí ¿quieres?-la tomo del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, se sienta en la cama-ahora responde mi pregunta

-Pues justo hace un momento, sé que a veces eres distraído por estar sumergido en tus pensamientos así que pude entrar sin que te dieras cuenta-dice sonriendo y golpeando mi frente con su dedo

-Aun así, te había dicho que no estaba-digo imitando su acción

-Ouch, yo no te golpee tan fuerte, además aquí estás baka-se enoja

-No seas berrinchuda-me quejo-ahora sal-señalo la puerta

-¿Me estás corriendo?-se levanta indignada-pues ¿qué crees?, no me sacas yo me voy, hmm, baka-me saca la lengua y se va

-Madura-le grito desde mi lugar, ella regresa y solo asomando su cabeza dice

-B-a-k-a-y se va, suspiro y me vuelvo a acostar. En la noche bajo a cenar, sólo con mi madre y mi hermana, la cena fue casi como siempre, mi hermana hablando, mi madre riendo y yo serio y pensando

-Niño-llama mi hermana

-Sasuke-llama mi madre

-¿Qué pasa?-reacciono

-Pásame el pan, onegai-pide mi hermana, hago lo que me pide y mi madre me pregunta

-¿Qué ocurre hijo?, ¿por qué tan pensativo?

-Pensaba en mi padre…-hubo un momento de silencio, y la cena terminó tranquilamente, me fui a mi habitación

Pasaron dos días, nos llegó la noticia que mi padre había muerto, lo que me dejo pensando, ¿habrá presentido su muerte?, lo peor las tropas se acercaban más al pueblo, y mi deber era tomar el lugar de mi padre como siguiente heredero, mi madre y mi hermana lloraron desconsoladamente, yo también derramé lágrimas en secreto, debía mantenerme firme, al día siguiente de que nos informaran la muerte de mi padre ya me estaba preparando para mi viaje.

Por tradición, desde hace ya muchos siglos, los que tomen el mando del ejército y del reino deben ir a pedir la bendición de la diosa Guerrera Alejandra, es un largo camino hasta las montañas Infinitas, es recorrer todos lo pueblos hasta el bosque Profundo, en el que se dice hay bestias y magia peligrosa, no me asusta he entrenado casi toda mi vida para esto, lo que me podría preocupar es la magia en eso no estoy muy experimentado, pero me las arreglaré.

-Onii-san-entra a mi cuarto-yo te acompañaré en tu viaje

-¿Qué?-la volteo a ver con ceño fruncido-no, es un viaje peligroso, es mejor que te quedes aquí…además yo debo hacer el viaje solo-dije, en ese momento entro a mi habitación mi madre, con cara angustiada me pidió

-Sasuke, lleva a tu hermana contigo, es más peligroso que se quede aquí

-Pero madre…-insistí

-Obedece, ella te ayudará en lo que pueda, cuídala-se acerca a ambos y nos abraza-los amo

-Ma…madre-se le quiebra la voz a mi hermana, yo me sorprendo, esto cada vez se pone más raro, es como si también se estuviera despidiendo

-Entonces, tú también ven con nosotros-pido con seriedad

-Yo debo quedarme aquí, es mi deber, ahora termina de preparar tus cosas, toma-me entrega una vestimenta muy casual

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto extrañado

-Ponte esta ropa, es ropa de batalla, también los ayudará a pasar desapercibidos entre los pueblos, Paola, ve a cambiarte-sonríe

-Si madre-se va a su habitación, ambos la seguimos con la mirada, miro la ropa y volteo a ver a mi madre

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con tristeza en mi mirada

-Sasuke….-sonríe con dulzura y sale de mi habitación

-Me quedo en mi lugar por varios segundos, frunzo el ceño mientras aprieto la ropa y levanto mi rostro con seguridad, me cambio de ropa, la cual consiste en una camisa sin mangas color gris, abierta del pecho y un pantalón negro no muy ajustado, unas botas de guerra negras, me cruzo un cinturón en el cual cargo mis dos katanas y una bolsa donde llevo ropa, agua, algunas vendas y medicina, algunas materias por si acaso, sé que mi hermana llevará más cosas, también llevo bastante dinero bien resguardado.

Salgo de mi habitación y voy a la de mi hermana.

-Pao-chan-toco la puerta, escucho que se acerca a ella y después de un suspiro abre

-¿Listo onii-san?-sonríe, sin ganas, ella viste una playera ¾ café, un pantalón negro que termina un poco debajo de sus rodillas e igual que yo unas botas de guerra negras, su cabello atado en una coleta que llega hasta sus hombros, veo en sus ojos las lágrimas batallando por no salir, la brazo y automáticamente ella comienza a llorar, la conozco muy bien, si no llora no podrá estar al 100% y no quiero que le suceda nada

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, ¿tus cosas?-pregunto, ella señala su cama y voy para tomarlas, las coloco en mi espalda, ella coloca en su cintura un cinturón con pequeños shurinken´s, limpia las lágrimas que quedan y salimos de su cuarto, bajamos al salón principal y nos encontramos con mi madre y ministros

-Vayan con cuidado-dicen todos ellos, mi madre nos mira con mucha intensidad, como queriendo guardar aquel momento para siempre, mi hermana corre a sus brazos y la abraza fuertemente, mi mamá le dice algunas palabras que no alcanzo a distinguir, ambas ríen y se separan, mi madre ahora dirige su mirada a mi y se acerca, toma mi rostro con ambas manos, yo soy un poco más alto que ella

-Eres todo un hombre, cuida a tu hermana, siempre estaré orgullosa de ti…¿quién es mi bebé?-aprieta mis mejillas-tu, tu lo eres-lo dice en tono de niña pequeña

-Deja ya de hacer eso-digo con dureza, con la cabeza gacha, ella se sorprende y baja sus manos, se agacha un poco para buscar mi mirada y me dice

-Lo siento, eres muy perceptivo

-Volveremos por ti-digo con firmeza

-No te preocupes por mí, cuida a tu hermana…cásate y ten hijos-sonríe, yo suspiro derrotado, sé que cuando quiere esquivar algún tema, empieza a decir todo eso

-Deja de hablar como si fuese una despedida, odio eso-digo con tristeza, ella me abraza y me dice

-Se feliz, muy feliz, lo mereces-se separa de mi, se abren las puertas y mi hermana y yo salimos del palacio, caminamos hasta la salida de todo el castillo en sí, volteamos y vemos como mi madre mueve su brazo en señal de despedida

-Vamos-le digo a mi hermana, ella acienta con la cabeza y continuamos nuestro camino, llegamos al pueblo, por obvias razones no llevamos algún tipo de transporte, el poblado de la Hoja es muy activo en las mañanas, el mercado principal lleno de gente, pasamos a comprar una fruta, la vamos comiendo mientras vamos recorriendo las calles, nadie parece darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, mi madre tuvo razón, vamos llegando a las afueras del poblado, nos detenemos un momento a míralo una última vez por un buen tiempo.

Después de tres horas de camino llegamos a un pequeño pueblo, el pueblo Zafiro, recuerdo haber venido aquí cuando tenía 8 años, vine con mi padre a entrenar, también vino mi hermana y mi madre, ella tenía en ese entonces 4 años, así que supongo no recordará mucho

-¿Ya hemos venido aquí verdad?-pregunta mirando hacia todos lados

-De hecho, pero tu eras muy pequeña

-Si, me acuerdo un poco de este lugar, tengo hambre, vallamos a comer por favor-me hace carita de perrito regañado, yo suspiro y le digo que sí, busco el lugar donde comimos aquella vez que venimos

-Mira, vamos allá-señalo un bar

-Ok-sonríe, entramos y el que se encontraba en la barra nos mira curioso, me percato de ello pero lo ignoro, nos sentamos en la barra ya que todas la mesas están ocupadas, mi sentidos están más allá del 100%, siento sobre mi hermana una mirada, volteo de reojo y se trata de un chico de peinado extraño, como esas aves que están cerca del bosque Profundo, como se llaman…a sí, Chocobos, rubio y ojos azules, que reflejan tranquilidad y seriedad, él se voltea al ver que me di cuenta

-Onii-san, ¿ocurre algo?-me mira extrañada

-No nada-regreso mi mirada al frente, el señor que atiende se acerca a nosotros y con una gran sonrisa me dice

-Cuanto ha crecido príncipe Sasuke-dice en tono bajo-Esta en su viaje a las montañas infinitas ¿cierto?-nos sorprendemos-y la señorita debe ser la princesa, supongo que no me recuerda

-Gomen ne pero no- pone su mano en su nuca

-¿Kakashi-san?-pregunto reconociéndolo

-El mismo que viste y calza-sonríe, es alto con cabello en punta plateado, con ojos pequeños y mirada algo despreocupada

-Aun ocultando su rostro, ¿eh?-digo ya recordándolo

-Jeje-se ríe-y tu igual de serio-mi hermana me mira burlonamente yo solo hago un gesto de enfado

-En fin, lamento lo de su padre-agacha la mirada, él y mi padre al parecer eran buenos amigos

-Gracias-sonríe ella con tristeza-pero ahora que lo veo bien-se acerca a él-usted amablemente me regaló una rebanada de pastel-regresa a su posición

-Si no lo hacia, no hubieras dejado de llorar y tu padre me hubiera golpeado-rasca con su dedo índice su mejilla

Continuamos charlando mientras comíamos, es agradable estar con ese sujeto, nos trata como si fuéramos sus propios hijos, preguntó por mi madre, le dijimos la situación y él se quedo pensativo y nos dijo que para lo que necesitáramos pidiéramos su ayuda, fue a atender otras mesas, después me pidió le ayudará a recibir cargamento para el bar, lo acompañé a la parte trasera del bar, dejando a mi hermana ahí. Recorrí con mirada de pocos amigos a todos los hombres del lugar indicándoles que no se acercaran a ella pero no contaba con algo.

-Yomi, yomi-dice mi hermana mientras come su postre

-Hola…linda-se acerca un tipo ya grande, de lentes y cabello negro atado en una coleta, aparte de todo borracho

-Yomi, yomi-ella lo ignora, él se sienta a su lado

-¿Por qué tan sola?-pasa su brazo por la espalda de mi hermana, ella con tranquilidad, es una chica en contra de la violencia, excepto para defenderse, pero entra más se pudiese evitar mejor, se separa de él

-Disculpe, pero será mejor que me deje en paz-dice con seguridad

-Ah, ya sé, no me presenté, es eso ¿cierto?-toma su mano y dice-mi nombre es Hojo, es un placer conocer a una dama tan bella-ella quita su mano

-Lamento decirle, que no me interesa en lo absoluto saber quien es, así que por favor retírese-se empieza a molestar

-Oh, vamos-la toma de la cintura, ella lo empuja, pero la golpea en el estómago y la vuelve a tomar por la cintura-anda linda, no te hagas del rogar-toma su rostro

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella-dice aquel chico que había mencionado-¿cómo te atreves a golpear a una mujer?-lo separa de ella

-Tú no te metas-intenta golpearlo, él lo esquiva y lo golpea en la cara, mi hermana da un paso hacia atrás y el tipo cae al suelo-maldito-trata de levantarse, pero es chico lo golpea en el estómago, mi hermana se acerca a él y le dice

-Ya déjalo, es sólo un triste borracho, gracias-le sonríe dulcemente, él se sonroja y acienta con la cabeza ¬¬, en ese momento entramos corriendo

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunta Kakashi-san, mirando al tipo ese-estúpido Hojo-lo levanta del suelo

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto acercándome a mi hermana, por su posición noto que fue golpeada, me enojo y le pregunto-¿ese tipo te golpeo?-digo señalando al tal Hojo

-Trato de besarme, yo lo empuje para quitármelo de encima y me golpeo en el estómago

-Maldito viejo, ¿cómo se atreve a tocarla?-levanto mi puño pero ella y Kakeshi me detienen

-No vale la pena Sasuke-se lo lleva de ahí, abrazo fuertemente a mi hermana

-Lo lamento, esto es mi culpa por dejarte-le digo

-No es tu culpa, además amablemente me ayudo este chico-voltea a ver al rubio, que en su expresión muestra ¿desilusión?, me acerco a él, le extiendo la mano y le digo

-Gracias por ayudarla-él toma mi mano en señal de aceptar el agradecimiento

-En forma de gratitud, por favor toma un postre con nosotros-dice mi hermana con sus manos en su espalda ya algo sonrojada, él también se sonroja, paso mi mirada de ella a él varias veces, suspiro después de unos segundos de silencio

-Vamos-lo tomo del hombro, él se tensa un poco al sentir mi aura de enojo-¿Dónde está tu mesa?-él camina y nosotros lo seguimos, me siento a lado de mi hermana y el enfrente de nosotros, mientras ordenamos el postre, él no deja de mirarla sonrojado, a punto de levantarme y golpearlo le pregunto

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-reacciona y me mira

-Cloud Strife-dice, noto que Paola se sonroja al escucharlo hablar, no me gusta eso, enojado como rápidamente

-Onii-san, disfruta tu postre-dice moviendo su mano enfrente de mi rostro para atraer mi atención

-¿Onii-san?-pregunta Cloud enarcando una ceja

-Si, él es mi onii-san-responde ella, su mirada cambia bruscamente a una con esperanza

-¿Tienes algún problema con ello?-pregunto enojado-ouch-me quejo, ella me da un codazo en el brazo

-No seas grosero onii-san-dice con el ceño fruncido

-Cierto, no me han dicho ustedes sus nombres

-Oh, cierto, mucho gusto mi nombre es Paola, puedes decirme Pao-chan-dice sonrojada, me voy a volver loco con tanto sonrojo de su parte

-Yo soy Sasuke-digo con indiferencia

-¿Y qué los trae a Zafiro?-pregunta, me sorprende que se diera cuenta de que somos extranjeros

-Estamos viajando-digo

-Yo también estoy viajando, puedo preguntar ¿A dónde se dirigen ustedes?

-A las montaña Infinitas-responde mi hermana, la miro con enojo y ella sólo se encoje de hombros y sonríe, ruedo los ojos y continuo comiendo

-Yo voy a Nibelheim, mi pueblo natal, en el continente de las Cascadas

-¿Eres de otro continente?-se sorprende-¿y qué te trajo aquí?-pregunta interesada, pongo mi mano en mi cara frustrado, pero ellos parecen ignorarme

-He vivido en este continente desde hace 14 años, tengo 21 años, la situación en mi continente era difícil, por lo que mis padres me mandaron para acá, voy a visitarlos después de tanto tiempo que no los he visto, sólo hemos hablado en cartas

-Oh, espero que llegues pronto a tu hogar-sonríe

-Gracias, lo malo es que, no se como llegar a Junon, de ahí tomaré un barco al continente de las Cascadas

-Oye, ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta curiosa mirando atrás del asiento de Cloud

-Es mi espada-dice

-Who es enorme-se sorprende, no me había dado cuenta pero sí, es una espada de gran tamaño, parce pesada, parece un chico fuerte

-Las montañas Infinitas, están pasando Junon, ¿cierto?-pregunta analizando las cosas

-Si-respondo yo-¿por qué?

-Bueno les dije que no sabía llegar ahí, ¿podría acompañarlos hasta Junon?

-¿Onii-san?-me pregunta como queriendo que diga que si

-No lo se-respondo, ella hace cara tierna-n…no me mires así-me pongo nervioso, pone cara más tierna-de acuerdo…puedes venir con nosotros-suspiro, y me doy un golpe mental por aceptar

Terminando de comer nuestro postre, nos levantamos, Kakashi-san no me dejo pagarle la comida, dijo que era cortesía de la casa, por lo ocurrido con el tipo que quiso aprovecharse de mi hermana, aceptamos y salimos del bar, nos despedimos de Kakashi y seguimos con nuestro camino, salimos rápidamente de Zafiro, con cada cosita que dicen Cloud y Pao se sonrojan, ya me esta hartando, lo notaron y dejaron de hablar, un poco de paz no daña a nadie, llegamos a los límites del siguiente pueblo en 2 horas, Kalm, ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Esperen-digo, nos detenemos, escuchamos movimientos y voces cerca-voy a ver que ocurre, Cloud quédate aquí con mi hermana

-Si-responde él, creo que eso lo hizo feliz, aún no le tengo mucha confianza, pero si la suficiente para que la cuide, además Pao sabe defenderse y puede usar su magia, en fin, me fui cautelosamente, escuche que mi hermana me dice que tenga cuidado, muevo la cabeza señalándole que la escuche, me acerqué cada vez más a donde todo aquel ruido, me detengo detrás de unos arbustos, me asomo a ver que es lo que sucede, soldados del país enemigo acorralan a una muchacha, la observa abro los ojos como platos no me esperaba que aquella chica fuera tan hermosa, concentre mi mirada en ella, se veía débil y cansada, supuse que llevaba huyendo de ellos desde hace ya un buen tiempo, su ropa estaba sucia y desgarrada, lleva un vestido azul, sin zapatos y su cabello castaño largo hasta sus pies lacio, un soldado se acerca a ella la toma del brazo lastimándola, ella se queja, él toma su rostro y le dice

-¿Qué tal si te mandamos feliz al cielo?-todos se ríen, suelta su rostro, ella como puede trata de quitárselo de encima, él pone su mano, sin soltarla del brazo, en su muslo, la acerca más a él

-N…no-pide ella, no pude aguantar más, tome una de mis katanas y me lanzo sobre él y lo ataco, cae al suelo muerto, los demás se sorprenden me pongo delante de ella y le digo

-Tranquila-la cargo al estilo novia, salto hacia los árboles esquivando las balas, ella cierra los ojos asustada, ya en el suelo la dejo sentada en este-Quédate aquí-ella acienta con la cabeza, oigo a los soldados acercarse, me alejo de ella y la primer batalla de este viaje comienza, no usan nada de magia, solo atacan con armas, mi entrenamiento totalmente estricto es de mucha ayuda, soy muy hábil y veloz, los derroto rápidamente, me sorprende los débiles que son, algo agitado regreso a donde había dejado a la chica, ella está dormida, la muevo para despertarla

-Oye…ya todo esta bien-le digo, ella abre poco a poco sus ojos, se sienta y me mira asustada-no te haré daño-se levanta y comienza a correr, la detengo tomándola del brazo, ella voltea con lágrimas en los ojos, veo mi brazo y este está sangrando, no se cómo ocurrió, pero no se pudo evitar, estas cosas suceden, ella me mira extrañada y se acerca posa su mano en mi brazo y la sangre deja de correr, pero la herida se mantiene, escucho pasos y me pongo en guardia delante de ella, se sorprende

-¿Onii-san?-escucho la voz preocupada de mi hermana

-Aquí estoy-digo, me pongo derecho, Cloud y ella llegan hasta donde estamos, se sorprenden al verla a ella

-Onii-san-me abraza

-Estoy bien-se separa de mí

-No es cierto tu brazo está herido, pero la sangre no fluye

-Es gracias a ella-retrocede unos pasos

-Gracias-le sonríe mi hermana, ella se sorprende y se queda quieta-Hay que curarte onii-san-dicho esto, extiendo mi brazo y ella saca una materia y comienza a usar su magia de curación, Cloud y la chica que acababa de encontrar se sorprenden, después de unos segundos termina-listo, ¿cómo te sientes?-sonríe mientras lo venda

-Muy bien gracias-la abrazo, me separo de ella y Cloud pregunta

-¿Quién es ella?-la volteamos a ver, ella retrocede más-no te haremos nada tranquila-acienta con la cabeza y se acerca a nosotros

-Esta chica estaba siendo atacada por soldados del ejército enemigo, la ayude

-Me salvaste-habla ella por primera vez, me sonrojo al escuchar su voz, pero nadie se da cuenta-lo lamento por mi culpa te hirieron-mira mi brazo

-No está bien-digo, me pongo algo nervioso

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta curiosa Pao

-Mi nombre es…Alejandra-sonríe

-Mucho gusto yo soy Paola y él es mi hermano Sasuke-ambas me miran, muevo la cabeza-y él es Cloud-mueven su vista hacia él, suspiro-nos acabamos de conocer, ¿eres de Kalm?

-No…yo vivo en las montañas Infinitas, pero no he podido regresar, los soldados me han estado persiguiendo desde hace tres días, ya han atacado mi pueblo-su mirada se llena de tristeza

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?, nos dirigimos también a las montañas Infinitas-me sorprendo ante esa proposición, la miro con cara de duda

-No quiero causar molestias, además bueno…-juega con sus manos

-No hay problema, te llevaremos a las montañas Infinitas-mi hermana y Cloud se sorprenden mucho, más mi hermana, es raro que yo diga algo como eso, pero no podemos simplemente abandonarla, además bueno…nada

-¿Enserio?-duda

-Si, anda debemos seguir el viaje-me volteo para evitar ver la cara de mi hermana, comenzamos a caminar, mi hermana y ella van hablando durante todo el camino, llegamos al poblado, nos vamos directamente a un hotel, conseguimos algo de ropa para que se cambie Alejandra, una pijama y una muda de ropa, pedimos una habitación sencilla, claro pues es ocultar que somos príncipes, complicándome la vida también.

Subimos y nos quedamos varios segundos en silencio

-Las chicas en una cama y nosotros en otra-dijo Cloud

-SI-respondí yo, ellas acintieron con la cabeza, nos cambiamos para dormir.

Yo no puedo dormir, estoy viendo el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, de repente escucho movimiento en la cama donde duermen ellas, me hago el dormido, escucho que alguien se levanta abro un ojo y veo que es Alejandra, sale del cuarto, rápidamente me pongo de pie y la sigo, los otros dos están profundamente dormidos así que me voy, sale al patio del hotel y se recarga en la pared, poniendo su mano en su estómago

-¿Qué te sucede?-le digo, ella se asusta y cae al suelo-lo lamento-la levanto y veo que está sangrando-Demonios-la tomo de nuevo entre mis brazos

-No…estoy bien-dice con dolor-no hay necesidad de que te preocupes-me quede admirando su hermoso rostro por un momento, su cabello brilla hermosamente a la luz de la luna

-Sa…Sasuke-kun-dice, reacciono y comienzo a caminar para entrar al hotel

-No…necesito estar en la luz de la luna, por favor regresemos

-Pero….-dude

-Vamos-recarga su cabeza en mi pecho, le hago caso y vamos

-Mi hermana te puede curar

-Yo solo me curaré con la luz de la luna-llegamos a una parte donde la luz de la luna esta muy fuerte, me siento con cuidado de no lastimarla, ella levanta su mano y la luz de la luna comienza a posarse sobre su cuerpo su herida se empieza a curar, me sorprendo, ¿cómo es esto posible?, la miro detenidamente se ve increíblemente hermosa, pareciera una diosa. La herida sana completamente y se queda profundamente dormida, me levanto de nuevo y llegamos al cuarto y la recuesto a lado de mi hermana, ella inconscientemente se acomoda, regreso a mi cama y por una extraña razón logro dormir, pensando solo en lo que acababa de ocurrir…...

* * *

**¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia?, espero les este gustando, arigato gozaimasu por sus reviews (si esk dejan XD) y también por pasar a leer mi fic, hasta el siguiente cap salu2 ;D.**


	2. Sentimientos

**Entre el Bien y el Mal No Hay Lugar.**

**KONICHIWA MINNA! he aki el cap 2 del fic, graxias como siempre a ale-chan :3, espero les guste**

**Ni los personajes ni los lugares pertenecientes a Naruto y FFVII me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, disfruten el cap :D.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Sentimientos**

Me despierto antes que todos los demás, me levanto de la cama y giro mi cabeza directo en dirección a donde esta mi hermana, veo que está bien y la siguiente persona que veo es a Alejandra, parece dormir tranquilamente, recuerdo lo pasado anoche, tomo mi ropa y me salgo al baño para ducharme y cambiarme. Al regresar a la habitación ya nadie se encuentra, miro por todos lados de la habitación y nadie

-Onii-san-dice en tono macabro para asustarme

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto como si nada

-Rayos, no te logré asustar-hace cara chibi de enojo

-Se fueron a cambiar-digo viéndolas, mi mirada se fija en Alejandra, lleva ropa como la nuestra, una playera sin mangas, con guantes que terminan antes de los hombros, roja, un pantalón negro y unas botas de guerra negras, su cabello recogido en un chongo que termina con el resto de su cabello cayendo hasta su cintura, mi hermana me mira extrañada y luego hace una sonrisa burlona

-Bueno voy con Cloud que está esperando abajo para desayunar-se va corriendo dejándonos a ambos extrañados

-Será mejor que nosotros también bajemos-dice mientras empieza a caminar, la detengo poniendo mi mano en su hombro y le pregunto

-¿Tu herida?-ella se zafa de mi agarre, se sorprende al recordar lo de ayer, creo

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-pregunta dándome la espalda

-Bueno…quería saber cómo seguías-digo poniéndome enfrente de ella

-Bien gracias-sonríe-debemos bajar ya-comienza a caminar, la miro por unos segundos desde mi lugar.

-_¿Por qué evita el tema?, no le dije nada del otro mundo_

-¿Sasuke-kun?-dice volteándome a ver

-Voy-la alcanzo, bajamos y buscamos con la mirada a Cloud y a Pao, me sorprendo al verlo a él tan cerca de mi hermana-vamos-camino, me mira un poco extrañada por el tono de voz con que lo digo-llegamos-digo con cara de pocos amigos, él me mira nervioso y ella como si nada

-Si onii-san-mueve su vista a Ale y me mira burlonamente-siéntense-dice señalando con la mano dos sillas, le ofrezco la silla a Alejandra y luego me siento yo-que caballeroso eres onii-san-dice burlonamente, ambos nos sonrojamos y yo le respondo

-Claro, de la misma manera en la que es Cloud contigo-ahora ellos son los que se sonrojan, hace una mueca de enojo y se pone de pie, los tres nos sorprendemos y ella dice

-Cloud-lo voltea a ver con una sonrisa-vamos a ordenar, para dejar a la nueva parejita reconocerse-dice con cara de triunfo

-No hace falta-me levanto también-Cloud y yo iremos-llego rápidamente a su lugar y lo tomo del hombro con aura de enojo, él se pone de pie y nos vamos, ella se queda extrañada y se vuelve a sentar, llegamos a la barra y comienzo a hablar

-Cloud…

-Dime-me dice con tranquilidad

-Creo que sabes que yo no confío en ti, ¿no?-digo sin mirarlo

-Si-responde

-Pero por mi hermana-suspiro-lo haré

-Sabes que mis intenciones son buenas-dice cruzándose de brazos, me sorprendo al darme cuenta que entendió mi punto

-Si lo se-le digo, hay varios segundos de silencio incómodos, pero mientras tanto en la mesa con las chicas

-Y dime Ale-chan, ¿tienes novio?-pregunta pícaramente

-Si lo que quieres saber es si me interesa tu hermano-Pao se sorprende-la respuesta es…-no termina su frase cuando nosotros llegamos

-Servidas-dice Cloud mientras ambos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares y empezamos a comer

-¿Onii-san?-pregunta mi hermana

-¿Qué pasa?-digo

-Dime…¿para cuándo piensan casarse?, ya quiero sobrinos-Ale y yo nos atragantamos un poco, Cloud se ríe

-Creo que los primeros en casarnos no seremos nosotros-dice Ale en forma burlona, Cloud y mi hermana se sonrojan

-¿Quieres apostar?-se miran retadoramente

-Vamos ya admitan que se gustan-dice Cloud, la tensión entre los 4 se hace presente, nos pasamos la comida con rudeza, entonces mi hermana avienta su bebida sobre nosotros

-¿Qué te sucede?-digo enojado

-¿Qué harás al respecto?-dice cruzada de brazos

-Esto-le aviento mi comida, entonces Cloud me avienta la suya y Ale a él la suya, así comenzamos a tener una pelea de comida

-¿Cómo te atreves onii-san?-dice indignada

-Tu empezaste-le digo, algo de comida cae sobre los otros clientes por lo que el dueño llega a donde estamos y enérgicamente nos dice

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?- nos detenemos sorprendidos

-Lo…sentimos-decimos los 4 al unísono, nos ve furioso y nos corre

-¡LARGO DE MI HOTEL¡-nos grita, no nos queda de otra más que irnos, le pagamos y salimos

-Bien estamos llenos de comida-digo viendo mi ropa toda sucia

-¿Ahora qué hacemos onii-san?-dice mi hermana llorando

-Primero cálmate-digo enojado-por que todo fue tu culpa-llora más

-Gomenasai onii-san-me abraza

-Bueno ya, también fue nuestra culpa-digo, pues también es cierto-gomen ne Pao-chan-le revuelvo el cabello

-Nosotros también lo sentimos-dicen Ale y Cloud

Salimos del poblado, todos sucios de comida, pasaron 4 horas y seguíamos en el bosque

-Ya no aguanto estar así-dice Ale con cansancio

-El siguiente pueblo queda a 4 horas-digo, todos nos detenemos

-Podríamos bañarnos en aquel río-dice mi hermana señalando un río cercano

-Si, es buena idea-le respondo, Cloud y Ale se sorprende

-No…se-dice Ale

-Tranquila, no creas que nos bañaremos todos juntos-dice mi hermana tranquilizándola

-De...acuerdo-dice algo dudosa pero termina aceptando. Llegamos al río, nos quedamos en silencio, entonces decido hablar

-Bien, ustedes báñense primero y nosotros hacemos guardia-mi hermana y Ale se miran y regresando su mirada a nosotros dicen

-No, ya conocemos ese truco-mi hermana mira a Cloud y Ale a mi, él y yo ponemos los ojos en blanco y digo

-Entonces ustedes quieren hacer "guardia"-digo haciendo comillas con mis manos-¿eh?, pervertidas- ellas hacen un gesto de enfado

-De acuerdo hagamos algo entonces para decidir-dice Ale

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunta Cloud

-¿Qué tal una carrera de relevos?-dice levantando su mano

-Si, ¿por qué no?-responde él de forma retadora

-Entonces, comencemos tú y yo Cloud-dice mi hermana poniendo su mano en la cintura

-De acuerdo-dejamos en un lugar seguro nuestras cosas, Ale y yo nos alejamos de ellos bastante, ellos dos se preparan, poniéndose en posición para empezar a correr

-Sorpréndeme-dice mi hermana, él se sonroja y le dice ¬¬

-Claro-entonces comienza la cuenta regresiva-3….2…1…¡YA¡-ambos salen a gran velocidad, puedo presumir que mi hermana es muy ágil, pero por lo que se puede ver Cloud es muy veloz, son una buena combinación debo admitirlo, mientras Ale y yo nos encontramos callados

-Perderán-digo para molestar

-Eso lo veremos-dice ella sonriéndome

-Ja-río, ya no pude seguir hablando, si lo hacia me sonrojaría y no

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?, ¿Dónde está tu orgullo?-dice poniendo su mano en mi frente, acercándose a mí. Tomo su mano y la retiro de mi frente y sin soltarla le digo, ella se sorprende y me mira fijamente

-¿Quién está nerviosa ahora?-digo acercando mi rostro al de ella, se sonroja y se zafa de mí

-No tienes tanta suerte amigo mio-me sonrojo, pareciese que es un torneo de sonrojos entre los cuatro

-¡ALE-CHAN¡, ¡PREPÁRATE¡-grita mi hermana, nos preparamos y llegan Pao y Cloud empatados, chocamos las manos y Ale y yo comenzamos a correr, al principio vamos empatados, pero poco a poco me le voy adelantando

-_Debo ganar-_piensa mi cabeza orgullosa, después de un rato no escucho a Ale, me detengo y regreso a buscarla, está sentada sobándose la rodilla-vaya te caíste-digo y me agacho para quedar a su altura

-Si, no te burles-se levanta algo adolorida-bien continuemos

-De acuerdo-empezamos a correr y a ella le cuesta un poco de trabajo, decido dejar mi orgullo a un lado por un momento y dejo que se me adelante

-_Me está dejando ganar-_piensa-_bueno, no desaprovecharé la oportunidad ja-_corre más rápido, me sorprendo y aumento mi velocidad, a lo lejos vemos a Cloud y a mi hermana, que tomaron un atajo para llegar antes que nosotros

Llega Ale primero y ambas comienzan a festejar, unos segundos después llego yo, Cloud suspira derrotado y yo me siento a escuchar a mi hermana presumir su triunfo

-Bueno-me levanto-ahora par de pervertidas aléjense a hacer guardia-se molestan y se van-bien vamos Cloud entre más rápido mejor-asienta con la cabeza y nos desvestimos, entramos al río y comenzamos a platicar

-La dejaste ganar ¿no es así?-me sorprendo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por tu actitud

-Si y ahora me arrepiento-cierro los ojos

-¿Y te gusta esa chica?-me sonrojo se sobremanera, _¿por qué me pasa esto?_

-A ti te gusta mi hermana-también se sonroja

-No evadas la pregunta, y si…me gusta tu hermana, ya lo sabías-dice

-De acuerdo, contesto tu pregunta….-mientras con las chicas que se encuentran a distancia de nosotros cuidando que nadie se acerque

-Entonces, ¿si te interesa mi hermano?-pregunta feliz

-Etto…si-sonríe sonrojada

-Genial-hace cara burlona

-A ti te gusta Cloud, ¿no?-dice burlonamente, mi hermana se sonroja-no ya enserio, ¿si te gusta?

-Bueno yo etto…si-se tapa el rostro con sus manos

-Lo sabía-se ríe Ale

Pasa un rato y Cloud y yo salimos, nos vestimos y vamos a buscar a las chicas, ellas se encuentran hablando entretenidamente, sentadas detrás de unos arbustos

-Nosotros ya estamos listos-nos miran-les toca a ustedes-se levantan y dedicándonos una sonrisa se van

-¡Los estamos vigilando¡ ¿eh?-dice mi hermana a lo lejos, Cloud y yo nos sentamos donde ellas estaban, para cuidar las cosas, ellas llegan donde el río y se desvisten, entran y comienzan a platicar

-Entonces, bueno…-dice Ale

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta mi hermana

-No le digas a tu hermano que me gusta, o….-la mira terroríficamente

-¿Qué?-se asusta

-Te mato-mi hermana se sorprende

-De acuerdo-y la mira igual que ella-eso también va para ti

-Bien-chocan sus manos para cerrar ¿el trato?

Mientras donde nos encontramos nosotros, noto que Cloud se encuentra algo sonrojado y que voltea mucho de reojo en dirección hacia el río

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué tan sonrojado?-pregunto, él se sorprende y dice que nada, entonces para saber el porqué de su sonrojo hago lo que él y volteo hacia donde él lo hace y me sorprendo al darme cuenta que se ve a las chicas desde nuestro lugar

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?-digo enojado tomándolo de la camisa ya que fija su mirada en mi hermana

-Nada que tú no sepas aprovechar-me sorprendo

-El pervertido aquí eres tú-digo más enojado sin soltarlo

-¿A si?-pregunta enarcando una ceja-y entonces…¿por qué no dejas de mirar directamente a donde se encuentra Ale-chan?-caigo en cuenta de que mi mirada no se aparta de donde ella se encuentra

-¿Qué pasa?, creo que mi hermano y Cloud-kun están peleando-dice mi hermana

-Eso parece-comienzan a voltear hacia todos lados-¿Qué demo…?-dice Ale, mi hermana mira hacia donde ella está mirando y se sorprende al ver que Cloud y yo las estamos observando

-¡Ahhhh¡, ¡BAKAS PERVERTIDOS¡-grita mi hermana, ambas se tapan con sus brazos, aunque en realidad no se ve más abajo del inicio de sus hombros, nos sorprendemos y tratando de tranquilizar todo

-No…no es lo que creen-ambos sudamos frío

-¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ESPERAN PARA VOLTEARSE?-ahora grita Ale, los cuatro nos sonrojamos

-¡BAKAS¡, ¡REACCIONEN¡-gritan ambas, ¿cómo termine en está situación?, Cloud y yo nos volteamos, nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, nos ponemos de pie y nos alejamos más de ahí

-Todo es tu culpa-dice Cloud

-A sí, iba a dejar que vieras a mi hermana mientras se baña, eres baka-lo miro enojado

-Cierto-dice naturalmente-pero tu también aprovechaste esto-sobre nuestras frentes salen rayitos de furia que chocan entre sí.

Después de un rato, salen ellas ya cambiadas y nos comienzan a buscar

-Onii-san baka, Cloud baka-dice mi hermana, ambos salimos apenados

-¿Listas?-decimos, se miran y asientan con la cabeza, nos vuelven a mirar, se acercan, Cloud y yo las miramos extrañados, entonces Ale me da una cachetada, y mi hermana abofetea a Cloud

-Es lo menos que se merecen-dice mi hermana y comienzan a caminar, Cloud y yo nos miramos, muevo mis ojos al río, él voltea y me vuelve a ver, asienta con la cabeza, tomamos las cosas y las alcanzamos. Al seguir nuestro camino pasamos junto al río, mientras caminamos junto a este él y yo nos detenemos, nos miramos y como ellas asentimos con la cabeza, entonces yo tomo a Ale del brazo, y Cloud a mi hermana de igual manera, ellas se sorprende y lo siguiente que hacemos es tirarlas al río, ellas salen

-Es lo menos que se merecen-decimos ambos mirándolas con cara de pocos amigos

-Nos la pagarán-dice Ale, salen del río, Cloud y yo damos media vuelta y seguimos caminando

-Ya..sé-dice mi hermana, entonces empiezan a hablarse en susurros, nos alcanzan

-¿Y qué tal el chapuzón?-dice Cloud

-Oh, muy divertido-dice mi hermana con una sonrisa fingida

Al fin, después de un largo camino llegamos al siguiente poblado, Tatsumaki, al querer buscar un hotel, nos damos cuenta que solo hay dos uno donde solo permiten mujeres, y otro donde solo permiten hombres

-Que pueblo tan más raro-digo-y más no dejan que un hombre pague la estancia de una mujer, cada quién debe pagarse, bueno, entonces Cloud y yo nos iremos al hotel de hombres, ustedes llevan su dinero ¿no?

-Si-contestan ambas al unísono, con una sonrisa maléfica

-Hey…esa sonrisa no me agrada-me dice Cloud en tono bajo, asiento con la cabeza

-Bueno nos vamos-le damos sus respectivas cosas a ellas y nos vamos, al entrar nosotros al hotel, ellas se ríen

-Veamos que hacen para poder dormir bajo techo, según este folleto, si no tienes como pagar de ninguna manera te dejan hospedarte, y no dejan que nadie te preste dinero, como dijo tu hermano, este pueblo es raro

-De hecho-dice mi hermana, ellas se van al hotel de mujeres, piden su habitación y acomodan sus cosas, mientras Cloud y yo

-Sasuke-kun….¿y nuestro dinero?-dice Cloud preocupado buscando por todas parte su dinero, yo estoy igual

-No es posible que nos lo hayan robado…-me quedo pensativo

-Fueron ellas, te dije que esa sonrisa malvada no me gustaba-dice él frustrado

-Anda, vamos donde ellas, no se como entraremos, pero debe haber alguna forma

-Lo siento pero no pueden entrar, tampoco les puedo dar información de las huéspedes-dice la chica en el mostrador

-_Qué pueblo tan más idiota-_pienso, algunas chicas nos sacan empujándonos por la espalda

-Gracias por su visita-dicen para luego meterse

-Dios, no puedo creer que enserio sea este poblado así-dice Cloud, decidimos buscar desde fuera su habitación, comenzamos a llamarlas

-Pao-chan, Ale-chan-decimos ambos

-¿Qué sucede onii-san?-dice mi hermana desde la ventana de su cuarto

-Devuélvannos nuestro dinero-exijo

-IIE-dice Ale, asomándose

-Piensan que dormiremos afuera, ¿eh?, Cloud vamos subamos-digo, él asienta con la cabeza y saltamos a la rama más alta del árbol que está a lado de su habitación

-Que conveniente, ¿no creen?-dice Cloud, tratan de cerrar la ventana, pero pongo mi katana para evitarlo-ahora muévanse-ellas se hacen para atrás con cara de enojo, entonces entramos al cuarto

-Ustedes no pueden estar aquí-dice mi hermana

-Buenas tardes-noches-tocan la puerta-venimos a acomodar su habitación-los cuatro nos quedamos callados

-Aaaa….etto-dice Ale

-Vamos a entrar-dicen moviendo la perilla

-Bakas-dice mi hermana en tono bajo, Ale me empuja al baño y Pao a Cloud a un closet, me encierra en el baño

-Y no se te ocurra salir, que nos metes en problemas-dice Ale, mientras mi hermana esta a punto de cerrar la puerta del closet, cuando la chica abre la puerta del cuarto y empuja a mi hermana, ella termina adentro del closet junto con Cloud, la puerta se atora

-Oh, no, no puedo abrir-dice con lágrimas en forma de cascaditas

-Shh-dice Cloud tapando la boca de ella con su mano

-Buenas, venimos a acomodar su cuarto

-No hay necesidad…-dice Ale nerviosa, ellas la ignoran y comienzan a acomodar las camas, mientras dentro del closet ¬¬, el espacio está reducido por lo que Cloud y Pao están muy juntos uno del otro, están uno frente al otro. Entonces Cloud se toma la libertad de abrazar a mi hermana

-¿Qué…qué haces?-susurra ella sonrojada

-Así no estaremos tan incómodos-le susurra en el oído, ella se sonroja más

-Pe…pero

-Shh, que nos van a oír y tendremos problemas-Pao asienta con la cabeza, pasan varios segundos de silencio y mi hermana mueve sus brazos y con ellos abraza a Cloud por el cuello, él se sonroja y ella igual, recarga su cabeza en el pecho de él

-Así tendremos más espacio-susurra ella

Las chicas se van y Ale me abre la puerta del baño, permitiéndome salir

-Todo está bien-suspira

-¿Y mi hermana y Cloud?-pregunto

-Cloud fue encerrado en el closet, no sé por qué aún no ha salido de ahí-ambos miramos al closet

-Ya no escucho nada-dice mi hermana, entonces ambos se miran directamente a los ojos, sonrojado Cloud va acercando su rostro al de ella, mientras ella entrecierra sus ojos, también sonrojada

-Veamos-digo, abro la puerta y veo la escena, Cloud y mi hermana apunto de besarse, reaccionan y se separan

-Onii-san-dice nerviosa, me voy con cara de pocos amigos, todos se quedan extrañados por mi actitud

-Voy por él-dice Ale siguiendo el camino por el cual me fui

-Onii…san-dice mi hermana

Bajo las escaleras del hotel con tranquilidad, nadie parece darse cuenta de mi presencia, todos están inmersos en sus mundos, salgo por la puerta principal y tras de mí Ale, sigo caminando sin prestarle atención, llego a un parque en el cual me detengo, me siento en una banca de este

-Caminas rápido-dice Ale, sentándose a mi lado

-…-no digo nada, miro hacia el suelo, con el ceño fruncido

-No seas celoso…-levanta mi rostro con una de sus manos

-No soy celoso-digo quitándome

-Ya no es una niña, tiene derecho a enamorarse y ser correspondida, al igual que tú-dice viéndome fijamente

-Lo…se-suspiro, me cuesta trabajo aceptar que mi hermana tenga novio-soy muy sobreprotector con ella

-Me doy cuenta-sonríe-no te dejes llevar por tus emociones, dejaste a tu hermana desconcertada-recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, yo me sonrojo y me volteo para que no me vea-¿pasa algo?

-Nada…-la veo, ella levanta el rostro y me ve

-Tienes hermosos ojos-me sorprendo y me sonrojo-la noche está muy bella, ¿no crees?-dice mientras se pone derecha, nos miramos directamente a los ojos, nos perdemos en nuestras miradas por varios minutos y poco a poco me acerco a ella, no se mueve, como esperando mi acercamiento, dudo a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia entre nuestros labios, me mira con tristeza y yo me decido y termino con esa mínima distancia que hay entre nosotros, ambos cerramos los ojos, me acerco más a ella, paso mis manos por su espalda y la brazo, ella posa sus brazos en mi cuello

-Onii-san,_ ¿dónde estará?-_dice mi hermana, mientras ella y Cloud nos buscan, pasan cerca del parque y ella nos alcanza a ver y dice para sí misma con una sonrisa-onii-san, eres egoísta

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunta Cloud extrañado

-No, nada-lo toma de la mano-regresemos, esperémoslos en la entrada del hotel

-De…acuerdo-responde sonrojado

-Debemos regresar-dice Ale, después de separarnos, fue un beso muy cálido y dulce, tuve una sensación que no sabría definir, lo que hizo que estuviera a sus pies

-Si-me levanto, le ofrezco mi mano, sonríe y la toma, se levanta y empezamos a caminar sin soltarnos, al llegar al hotel, veo a mi hermana que está jugando con el cabello de Cloud, mientras él está con esta cara ._.U

-Oyasumi-digo yo, Ale me suelta y yo me sorprendo, pone su dedo índice en su boca, la miro extrañado pero solo asiento con la cabeza

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunta mi hermana

-Lo encontré en un parque cercano y estuvimos platicando un rato-responde Ale

-Bueno toma onii-san-se acerca a mí y me entrega mi dinero-ya le di el suyo a Cloud-kun-sonríe, la abrazo-¿pasa algo onii-san?-dice, niego con la cabeza

-Ahora, Cloud vámonos-toma sus cosas y ambos nos vamos al hotel de hombres

-Arigato onii-san-susurra para sí mi hermana, Ale la ve y sonríe-vamos Ale-chan, que mañana hay que seguir viajando-ella asienta con la cabeza y ambas regresan al hotel

A la mañana siguiente, ya todos reunidos para partir nos encontramos en la plaza principal del poblado

-Helado-dice mi hermana señalando un puesto

-Oh, sí-dice Ale-compremos uno Pao-chan-ambas se acercan al puesto-¿no quieren?-nos acercamos y los cuatro nos compramos un helado

-Bien, ahora vayámonos ya-digo. Comenzamos a caminar, Ale se retrasa un poco buscando algo entre sus cosas, mi hermana nos detiene, en ese momento varios soldados del ejército enemigo salen de la nada, dos posándose a espaldas de Ale, varios más alrededor del resto

-Maldición, ¡NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARLAS¡-grito pasando mi vista de mi hermana a Ale, Cloud tiene la misma expresión que yo

-La tenemos acorralada-dicen dirigiéndose a Ale, la atan de manos y pies, ella no hace nada para defenderse, solo mira al suelo decepcionada, me sorprendo, saco mi katana, y comienzo a pelear con aquellos soldados, mi hermana y Cloud hacen lo mismo, todos nos vamos directamente contra los que rodean a Ale, pero desaparecen al instante con ella-gracias por cuidarla, serán recompensados-sonríen maléficamente, uno de ellos la carga al estilo novia y rápidamente se van, Ale, nos mira y nos sonríe, los 3 nos sorprendemos y preocupamos, continuamos peleando. Ya terminando con ellos, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos en dirección hacia donde se fueron los que se llevaron a Ale

-Debemos rescatarla-dice mi hermana

-Si-digo yo, Cloud asienta con la cabeza, ahora debemos encontrar la ruta correcta hacia Ale, ¿cómo haremos eso?, por lo mientras seguir lo que con nuestra vista alcanzamos a ver-_tranquila, volverás con nosotros, te salvaremos-_pienso, mientras miro al frente con furia y frustración….

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, graxias por pasar a leer mi fic, y por sus reviews si dijan, hasta el siguiente cap salu2 ;).**


End file.
